


Twelve Parsecs

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Well, he's got one way to impress her at least.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron
Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604407
Kudos: 4





	Twelve Parsecs

“So… What do you think?”  
  
The _Falcon_ has been in better shape- between the light-speed skipping the day before yesterday, and the battle on Exegol the day before- but it’s still pretty impressive, and the scars only make it more so.  
  
Zorii sighs. “Okay- okay. This is… _Pretty_ cool.”  
  
“You say that with such _defeat_ ,” Poe drawls, crossing his arms and leaning back.  
  
“I don’t want to encourage you. You’re insufferable enough.”  
  
Poe pouted. “You don’t think that.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“You still love me though.”  
  
“I didn’t say that- and I’m _not_ fucking you in this ship.”  
  
Poe nods. “Not in the ship, huh?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“So… Is there anywhere _outside_ of the _Falcon_ -”  
  
Her face is covered by her helmet, but he can practically _sense_ Zorii rolling her eyes as she turns and leaves the ship.  
  
Poe shrugs, hurrying after her.  
  
“She didn’t say no, I didn’t hear a no!”  
  
-End


End file.
